Color battle season 2!
Its here! Episode 1. A new start Rainbow: its time for season 2. 20 of you from season 1 + 10 new colors. Rainbow: here are the new colors. New colors as they fall: aaaaaaaa Red-Orange: hey. Where are we. Rainbow: you are on the cast of color battle season 2 Teal: Hi. I am Teal. I hope to have fun and make new friends here. Gold: Rainbow. Good to know you have selected me. Green: Hey Rainbow. Whats our prize. Rainbow: Its very precious. So ill not tell you until the finale. Magenta: wait a second. Not all of us are here. Tan and Violet got crushed in the TLC. The ECRC was smashed too. How do you get them back. Rainbow: with the HPRC because i couldnt find anything else. Rainbow: anyways time to begin Challenge Rainbow: your first challenge is to stay on this balance beam. Last 3 standing pick teams. Tan: i cant do it*falls* White*falls*aaa Navy*throws Green,Purple and Yellow off* 11 people fall. Navy: Ugh. Get away Violet.*throws Violet,Dandelion and Grey off* Navy: i hate you*lights Pink and Bomby on fire* Beam explodes Green: no no. Cyan: time for a taste of your own medicine*kicks Navy* Rainbow: its down to Cyan,Orange,Teal and Midnight. Who will fall. Teal*falls* aa. Rainbow: that settles it. Cyan,Midnight and Orange pick the team Deaths Pink - 1(Lit by Navy) Episode 2. Swimming contest Team picking Rainbow: its team picking time. Cyan will choose first Cyan: Green. He is my best friend Midnight: Dark grey Orange: Purple Green: Cyan. Choose Lime Cyan: I was going to pick her anyways. Lime. Come join our team. Midnight: I guess Blue. Orange: Magenta later Rainbow: choose your tesm names Cyan: since i think gem stones are awesome and they are so colorful. I think we should be trhe colorful gemstones. Lime: Thats perfect! Orange: Since many of our team members made it to merge last season. I think we should continue to be Pencil and Match. Midnight: Stormy skies. Rainbow: ok. Your names have been decided. Challenge Rainbow: challenge is a boat race to Goiky canal from CB canal. GO. Green: lets take the one with the motor Cyan:yeah. Midnight: im choosing that one over there. *at sea* Magenta: oh no were last. Lets sink Midnights boat. Midnight: oh no our boat is sinking Tan: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Blue: lets swim. Green: we are almost there. I see Rainbow. All colorful gemstones members: YAY! Rainbow: colorful gemstones. Your first. Congrats. Blue: its taking us forever to swim. Purple: we reached. Orange: does that mean Stormy skies are up fro elimination and we are safe Rainbow: yup. Episode 3. Evil Color. Elimination Sky. hello again. Its been a while we last seen each other. Anyways Stormy Skies you lost and are up for elimination. Safe with the least votes are Blue,White,Yellow and Brown and 12,13,22 and 27 votes respectively. Sky: Maroon,Tan and Midnight are also safe with 29,33 and 57 votes. Navy: WHAT. Bottom 3. SERIOUSLY. Sky: good news Navy. Your safe with 59 votes. Navy: YES. Im not going home first unlike last season. Sky: Hot pink and Dark grey. Your the bottom 2. TV display the votes. *Drumroll plays* *Hot pink - 68,Dark grey - 66* Sky: Hot pink is eliminated at 68 votes. Dark grey is safe with 66 votes. Hot pink:WHAT. The viewers have gone insane. I cant be eliminated! Sky: bye bye. *hot pink gets flung* Challenge Green: Hey isnt Rainbow supposed to be here. Where is he Red: i dont know. Orange*whispering*:because rainbow will never come here. Green: What do you mean by this Orange. We heard you. Orange: ill NEVER tell you. Lime: Tell us now Orange. What happened to Rainbow. Purple: I think i know. You killed him didnt you. Orange: YES I DID. AND I WILL KILL EVERYONE HERE. Green: woah calm down Orange. Do you really wanna do this Cyan: SKY. Come here. Sky: what is it. Black: Orange is turning Evil and has possibly killed Rainbow Sky: ok this is the challenge. We have to revive Rainbow and make Orange good again Red-Orange: i have an idea. Lets see who's behind this. Red: good idea. Blue: how do we get Rainbow back Teal: lets ask TV Green: TV. Any idea how to revive Rainbow TV: find the HPRC Aqua Green: i found Orange Navy:*throws knife at Orange* Done Magenta: look. I found the HPRC Sky: thats great news Aqua Green*recovers Rainbow and Orange* Orange Orange: wha what happened Green: you turned evil Orange: Really Lime: yes Orange: anyways its great to be back good again Rainbow: Ok. Now that im back. The Colorful Gemstones are UFE because they didnt do anything at all. Navy saved the Stormy skies by killing Orange. And team Pencil and Match recovered me and Orange. Colorful Gemstones members: WHAT Episode 4. Launch em Elimination Sky: Hey colorful gemstones. A member of your team is going home. This time there are likes. Lets show the likes *Tv displays the likes* Sky: Green.Looks like you have the most likes Spin the wheel Green: YES!*spins the wheel* Sky: Your prize is a needle Green: A needle. How is that going to help anyway. Sky: whatever. its time for the dislikes Lime,Green,Cyan and Red are safe with 12,13,22 and 28 votes respectively. You all get a slice of pizza Sky: Red-Orange,Teal,Black and Dark green are safe as well with 34,47,59 and 60 dislikes. Its down to Pink and Light Grey. One of them is going home. Tv Display the votes *Tv displays the votes. Pink's bar stops at 78 while Light grey stops at 85* Sky: and Light Grey is eliminated with 85 dislikes *Light grey is flung* Challenge Rainbow: the challenge is to launch your team members over the cliff. Also i think Green,Navy and Orange are getting way too much screen time. So They will be invisible for today. Red: lets do it*flings Green and Cyan over the cliff succesfully* Not bad. Dark Green: Dont worry Lime. I wil launch you.*LIme lands on the cliff* At the Pencil and Match team Magenta: We have a problem. We see an Ice Cube recovery center on top of us*ice cube knocks over the whole team except Violet and Magenta* Oh no its only me and Violet left. Midnight: dont worry. I can pull the entire team through. Aqua Green. Get the Hot air balloon Aqua green: Ive got it. Lets go at the colorful gemstones Cyan: Green. I need your needle fast. The stormy skie have almost reached. Green: Okay Cyan: oh thats right. You have no screen time today. Anyway here goes*throws needle and pops the balloon while Stormy skies fall* Now all we need to do is get Red-Orange across. Red Orage: ill launch myself*falls* Noo Rainbow: So The Colorful Gemstones have gotten 9 members across because Red-Orange failed to make it. Pencil and Match got only 2 members across. Violet and Magenta. But however. The Stormy skies got no members across so they are UFE Aqua Green: So much for your so called "idea Episode 5 Elimination Sky: ok. Its elimination time. Im kinda lazy at the moment so lets just display the votes Tv displays votes Sky: And Tan is eliminated at 70 votes. Everyone though you were a noob so they voted you. Goodbye *Tan gets flung* Challenge Rainbow: The challenge is a kart race So you have to build and race a kart. Go at Pencil and Match Magenta: Come on. Lets built a kart out of bricks Dandelion: PANCAKES Orange: lets built a kart out of bricks and pancakes Magenta:*facepalm* at the colorful gemstones Cyan: there. Our kart is finished Green: alright at the stormy skies Navy: COME ON BUILD THIS KART QUICKER! Midnight: Calm down. NAVY: MIDNIGHT. LETS JUST RACE. I have got it under control. at the start Rainbow: Ok. All karts are ready. Magenta: Oh no. Are kart is falling apart. This is your fault Dandelion Purple: Yeah At the stormy skies Navy: Ok. So they are gone. God At the colorful gemstones Lime: i see the finish line. We will win All Colorful gemstones members: YAY! the kart crosses finish Rainbow: and the Colorful Gemstones win. The Stormy Skies place 2nd and team Pencil and Match are up for elimination Rainbow: Next episode we will get to know more about the personalities of Dark Green,Teal and Dark Grey. Plus one of the contestants has an ultra secret plan to win the game Category:Bumblebee